


The Steps to Reach [ERROR-data not available]

by Metronome_I_Hear



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Disappearances, Does it count as MCD if the character disappears into the Spiral?, Easily the weirdest fic I've written in a long while, Gen, Lack of Morals, Open to Interpretation, Spiral Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Taking concepts from TMA and applying them to BNHA, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronome_I_Hear/pseuds/Metronome_I_Hear
Summary: "Is a thing evil if it only obeys it's nature?"Or: At the age of four, Izuku is taken by the Spiral.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & The Spiral
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	The Steps to Reach [ERROR-data not available]

**Author's Note:**

> No one has any idea what's going on in this fic.
> 
> Least of all me.

Izuku blinks.

There is a door there, a door that was not there before. It’s a bright, bright yellow; the color of a plucked dandelion left out of water for too long.

Izuku blinks.

The door is next to a window, he thinks. The door is next to a window and they’re on the third floor. The door is next to a window and they’re on the third flo _o_ o _o_ oor and the window overlooks an alleyway--there’s nowhere for the door to go.

_HA._

_Ha._

_hA._

Izuku’s stomach twists and he throws up.

…

“Well, he’s not quirkless. I think.”

“You _think?”_ Inko demands. Izuku pulls on his hair as she shakes and _shakes_ and shakes. He twists it around his fingers and curls his toes. The room is dark and the lights are on.

“Midoriya-san, we took several x-rays of your son’s feet. Whether due to an evolutionary quirk, heh, or some other reason, it would seem that the existence of quirks is tied to bones in the pinky toe. And--” the doctor gestures to the x-rays on the wall. “--as you can see here, your son both does and does not have the extra bone.”

Inko is quiet. She breathes---breaaa _aa_ aathes--in and then exhales. “Then he has a bone manipulation quirk?”

The doctor laughs. There is something wrong. “Oh, my dear, your son is not of the Flesh. ...Probably.”

Izuku twists in his seat. He crosses one leg over the other. Then the other over his leg. There is a toy in his hand, the toy’s smile is brIGht and--

and--

Something.

He grins back at it _s_ smiling face.

Inko clenches her hand and Izuku waves the toy in the air. It creaks in his grip--cheap, mass produced plastic creaks in his grip. Will it break? Inko stands abruptly and grabs Izuku by the wrist and stalks out the door.

The door was not there before.

…

“Auntie Inko is missing,” Katsuki states. He says this with anger in his voice. His hands pop and crackle like fireworks.

Izuku spins. He stumbles in the uneven sand of the sandbox and spins and spins and spins.

“I said--” Katsuki’s voice grows loud. “--Auntie Inko is missing.”

Izuku stops. His hands are stretched out wide--

wide--

and reached out towards the sky. He wants to pull the clouds and see if they taste like candy.

“So?” he asks. Absently. The wind picks up and blots out the sun.

“SO?!” With a war cry Katsuki charges--crackle p _o_ p bOom--at Izuku. The world tilts and Katsuki flies past

him.

“Ahhhh,” Izuku sighs. It tastes like static. He has not moved. His hands are buried in the sand. He thinks he wants to build a castle. One as large as an atom and as small as the moon.

Katsuki sobs. His knees are bleeding. He hears the color green. “Auntie Inko is missing. Why don’t you care?!”

Izuku blinks. His eyes are green-not-green. He asks, “Who?”

…

_Tick Tick_

_Tick_

“Do you want to be a hero, boy?”

_HA HA_

_hA_

_HA_

“You...” Izuku smells symphony and hears--hears the beating of a ticking heart. “Are you a hero?”

The man sighs. “It Is Lies is strong in you,” he laments. He smiles, grinning wide teeth. Shall he eat a peach? But can he eat a peach when he’s tied to his bed with tubes and duty and a history of chains?

“Yes,” the man tastes the word on his tongue. His eyes are gone. He regrets, so very much, his youth in research. “I am a hero.”

It i _s_ a 

lie.

Izuku hums and tastes the contradiction. It tastes blue.

“You may call me All for One,” the man says. The machinery around him beeps. The doctor types up a report, endless numbers numbers numbers and does not listen. Chemical sequences twist. “Would you like to be a hero, boy?”

Izuku blinks. He leans back and t _i_ lts. He thinks.

“I don’t know.” Izuku runs his tongue along his teeth. He tastes his ribs. “Can I be a hero?”

“I think you can be anything you want to be, boy,” All for One muses. He keeps smiling smiling and teeters at the End. “Would you like to be a hero, boy?”

Izuku lies down. He looks All for One in the eye. “Is a thing evil if it only obeys its nature?”

Smile-- “No.”

They both blink. 

Izuku bite _s_ his fingers. They are sharp. His mouth bleeds iridescent. 

His chest expands as he breaaaaaathes and says,

“Yes. I would

**Like**

to be a _h_ ero.”

…

There is a boy there is not a boy there is a--

Aizawa blinks. He hands Izu--the boy-not-boy-not-not--ku the ball.

“Throw it as far as you can. Use your quirk. Anything goes so long as you do not leave this circle.”

Aizawa blinks. The ball is gone.

Wh

ere?

Izuku-shhhhh _hh_ hhhh--smiles and Aizawa

can

not

understand the number on the measuring meter. 

Something tells him he does not want to.

**Author's Note:**

> There probably won't be any more of this fic.
> 
> Probably.


End file.
